1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a light source module, a backlight assembly, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are display devices in which liquid crystals are interposed between two substrates. The molecular orientation of the liquid crystals in each pixel is modified via the application of a voltage between electrodes formed on each of the substrates in order to display images. Unlike cathode ray tube (CRT) and plasma display panel (PDP) displays, LCDs are not self-luminous, and thus, cannot be used without a separate light source. Accordingly, a backlight assembly for substantially uniformly emitting light is required to enable LCDs to be used even in dark environments.
Backlight assemblies include a light source module, a diffusion plate, and optical sheets. The light source module can include light-emitting diode (LED) light sources which have superior efficiency when compared to other light sources. In a direct-illumination type backlight assembly, optical lenses are arranged over the LED light sources to improve the diffusion of light emitted from the LED light sources.